


Happy Valentines Day, Buddy

by 11chance11



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Some Humor, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/pseuds/11chance11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny Valentines Day events.  Steve shows Danny he did not forget Valentines Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentines Day, Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on another fic at right now that is longer and needing more work. I just thought this up today and knocked it out. Not beta'd, but proofed. Thought it would be fun to have Steve and Danny share a Valentines Day moment.

Oahu  
A warehouse on the docks. Early evening.

Steve checked his weapon one more time as he waited for more word from his team through the earpiece he was wearing. Next to him, his partner and boyfriend, Danny Williams went through a similar procedure with his own gear.

The two of them eyed each other but said nothing and Steve finally looked away and chewed the corner of his bottom lip. 

They hadn't spoken a word outside of the job the task force team was here to do. Once the plans and instructions for the takedown of the drug runners they'd tracked to the warehouse on these docks had been mapped out and decided between themselves and Chin, Kono, and Lou, there didn't seem to be anything left to discuss and so the two men had grown silent except for the sounds of them putting on their TAC vests and grabbing their weapons. Steve had thought Danny was about to say something right before he'd closed the trunk of Danny's Camero a few moments ago, but the blond detective had only handed him his thigh holster and went back to slipping into his own gear.

McGarrett let out an audible sigh. Relationships were hard. They were hard work and there were a ton of things to remember and follow. He was pretty sure his busy life before he'd met and fallen for Danny had a nice side benefit of being too full with his work in Navy Intelligence and the SEAL teams to really have anything like a relationship included in it. He must have enjoyed some of that at some point. Well, at some point before Danny had come into the picture and blown all that up to hell.

The thing was that he'd found out something after he'd gotten to know Danny. What he had had before he'd returned home to Hawaii and left active duty in the military to go into the Reserves so he could run the Governor's State Task Force was convenient. But, it wasn't as fulfilling as he'd once thought. It wasn't as nice or as warming. Coming home after a mission to an empty place and being surrounded by all his being alone that he once thought he wanted because it protected him all the trappings of having to answer to another person wasn't as easy to like anymore. Or even pretend to like if he was being straight with himself.

He had started to notice that coming home every night with Danny after working with him all day had appealed to him in a way that it shouldn't have appealed to him. Surrounding himself with the laughter and lovable chaos created by Danny's two kids, Grace and now Charlie, knocked on his heart in a way that shouldn't have knocked on his heart. He shouldn't understand so much why his sister Mary finally found herself when she'd adopted her little daughter, Joanie. He shouldn't get why the thought of adopting the teenage boy, Nahele, who'd stolen his late father's car last year, instead of turning him into the authorites held such contentment deep within himself.

It had started with Danny. It had all started with Danny. The loudmouth, opinionated police officer from New Jersey who preferred to fall asleep to sounds of infomercials on TV to the caress of the ocean waves that Steve had the good fortune of having right outside his back door was the start of all these crazy notions that Steve was suddenly being engulfed with every day.

Steve had never suspected on the day he'd returned home to bury his murdered father that he'd meet the man he was going to want to spend the rest of his life with and much less meet him with their guns pointed in each other's faces. Danny drove him nuts on a good day. He was always on to him about following proper police procedure, about not torturing and threatening to kill suspects because he needed information and confessions and was born without a patience gene. He was always yelling at him about driving too fast, being too eager make things explode, and being too fascinated with things that made the sound boom. 

But, Danny could stand up to him in a way that almost no one else could. He could put up with what he called Steve's bullshit and knock it down and get right in his face. He was a damn good cop who always had Steve's back no matter where on this earth Steve happened to be at any given time or how much trouble he'd gotten himself into and yeah, yeah, he yelled at him. A lot. But, he still was right there at his side.

So, Steve had shanghaied him for his Task Force within a few hours of meeting him. He'd given him no chance to refuse and had gone over his head to his captain at the Honolulu Police Department and taken him. And Danny had resented it in a big way. But, Steve had been right. Danny had been the best decision Steve had ever made and he'd do it again in a heartbeat without even blinking, thank you very much. HPD may not have welcomed Danny with open arms when he'd transferred here from New Jersey to follow his daughter over after Danny's marriage had collapsed, but they'd given Steve a glowing report on him when he'd asked them.

It had just been for the team he'd put together for the governor, he had told himself. He wanted Danny for his skills as a detective and his smarts as a cop. Steve was a SEAL, not a policeman. He needed someone who could teach him how to do his job and fill in all blanks (it was definitely NOT to do all the paperwork after a case as Danny constantly accused him of doing. That was just a pretty perk!). 

It was NOT because Steve couldn't get over being inexplicably turned on by Danny's being stubborn and loyalty to him and the team. It was NOT because Danny could stand up to him and not blink. It was not because his heart clenched at the sight of how loving a father he was to his little girl. It was not how easily his heart had made room the second he'd found out he had a little son, too. Or how now, he began to reach out to Nahele knowing that Steve was having a hard time staying away from the idea of bringing the teenager into their lives more permanently.

Blood sang in his veins as he insisted that it had not been because Danny had these amazing blue eyes and a stunning smile that had grabbed a hold of Steve's heart the second he'd seen it for the first time. It had not been because Steve had caught himself actually flirting with the man very soon after those first days of meeting him. It had not been because Danny had flirted back and made Steve squirm in his seat when he pinned him with that look. It had not been because he'd been completely aware of the heat between them whenever they got around each other or the countless times Chin, Kono, and eventually even Grover when he'd joined the team, had teased him about his crush on Danny and could he do something about it soon, please because he was making a fool of himself trying to deny it.

And he had done something about it alright. It had been forced from him that day when they'd been on a drug bust and they'd gotten briefly separated in the mayhem of gunfire that always ensued on these things. He'd called out to Danny when it was all over and their suspects were in custody and shoved into the backs of the waiting HPD squad cars. He'd called out for his partner as Kono had dragged him over to one of the ambulcnces so the paramedics could check him out. 

"Your man took one in the shoulder, I think, Commander McGarrett." He'd been informed by one of the paramedics after he'd asked if they'd seen Danny. "I believe he was struck in the head, too. They're transporting him now." they added as they had tried to inspect and bandage the gash on Steve's arm.

Steve had lost it, just completely lost it. He had blown up at the people trying to help him and refused treatment as he had hauled his six feet two inch muscled frame into the ambulance and refused to be moved from Williams's side. Kono had tried. Chin had tried. Even Grover had bravely given it a go. It had been like trying to move a thousand pound weight with their hands. Steve wasn't going to budge from Danny's side.

And in the hospital, it had been worse as he had exited the ambulance, all long legs and anger and fresh off of a meltdown.

The 5-0 Task Force had already had a bad reputation for being disruptive and uncooperative and just plain loud in all the area hospitals on Oahu. Their legend had already spread and pretty damn quickly, to the outer islands as well. So, Steve wasn't exactly looked at with favor on a good day, but his behavior as he worried over his partner had gotten on the nerves of everyone in the Emergency Room in a hurry.

Steve hadn't given a shit! Maybe it was the fatigue from hiding his feelings for Danny that had done it in addition to Danny getting hurt on their recent raid. He didn't know even now. But, his breakdown had been nothing short of spectacular! It had been brilliant, really. His team had been in shock over how Steve had lost himself over what had happened to Danny and how he'd refused to move away from him the entire time, how he'd stayed exactly on the perimeter the doctors and staff had set for him to stay and not one inch further back. His perfectly erected control had imploded that day.

"Tell him, Steve." Chin had told him and for once, there hadn't been an ounce of the teasing that usually accompanied it whenever one of his friends had reminded him of this huge thing he had for Danny. "It's killing you not to do it, brah." he finished gently, briefly resting a comforting hand on his boss's shoulder.

He'd been afraid that it wouldn't be returned. He'd never actually talked to Danny about it and he didn't want to ruin what they had working together or their friendship. It was scaring the hell out of him even as he had fussed around nervously as they had watched the medical staff work on his partner.

"I think it will be alright." Chin nodded his head slowly. A man of few words by nature, he repeated, "I think it will be alright."

Chin had been right. It had been alright. As he had waited for Danny to get treated, it gave him hope to know that when Danny made it out of this, Steve would tell him everything. Danny had to be alright. Steve had something to tell him. Well, after Danny had gotten through yelling at him for all those crazy stunts at the drug bust and how he was going to get them all killed if he kept this up, he'd tell him .

Naturally, it hadn't been that easy. It never ever was with them. Danny had been in the middle of his rant mode and Steve had bickered back over how everything had turned out fine anyway and Danny had indicated his shoulder and the mess Steve had created at the hospital because he'd had to shelve his control issues and let the doctors take care of Danny and how they all hated 5-0 because of it and this was all Steve's fault in the first place.

"Danny!" Steve had screamed, the final thread of his control snapping and breaking as he ran his trembling hand through his hair.

"What?!" Danny shouted back at him as he groaned over his aching head and wiggled around his bed trying to get comfortable.

"Will you just shut up a second and let me tell you something?!" 

"Well, go ahead, you schmuck! Tell me! By all means, like I have a chance of controlling anything you do, you whacked out control freak!"

Danny's two nurses had been on their way out of the area when they'd glared at both men in irritation for their outbursts and fighting.

Danny hadn't reacted and Steve had only glared at them and stated tersely, "Do you mind?! This is a private conversation!"

"Oh, really?! we might have missed that part , Commander, given how you and Detective Williams have it set in your minds to make sure everyone on the island has a front row seat." one of them snapped.

Steve ignored them and turned in agitation back to the other man. It was then in that moment that he had felt the last of his guard slip away. Between Danny yelling at him and the staff reprimanding him, he had totally slipped.

'I've been scared out of my mind that you were seriously hurt out there and I just can't do this anymore! I can't keep doing this anymore!" he had added, his words tumbling out of him.

"Do what?!"

"I like you, okay?!" Steve had been exasperated and Danny had an absolute gift for working his last nerve! 

It had gone quiet for a few seconds while Steve's heart had thundered in his chest and his breath had come out of his mouth like a leaking valve.

Then, finally, "I like you, too, Steven."

Steve had shaken his dark head and looked almost shy, embarrassed. "No, Danno, I mean I LIKE you. Like that." he stammered out loud, gesturing with a bit with his fingers and feeling like a lovestruck teenager on his first crush.

It was Danny's eyes that had first told him he had finally gotten what Steve had been trying to tell him. It had been his eyes going wide in recognition of what Steve had been showing him all this time.

"Oh." Color had crept up Danny's face as he had looked up at him from his bed, the white pillow under his blond head. He had cleared his throat and the smallest of smiles played at one corner of his mouth. It was the mouth that Steve had wanted to kiss for so long, the feeling had just always been there with him.

"I really like you, Danny." he said I wanted to ask you out, if you'd like to go with me...you don't have to..." he'd added quickly, not sure at all of what his friend's response was going to be now that he'd said it.

"Oh, no, no." Danny had shaken his head as quickly. "I...I want to... I mean, not right now. I should get cleaned up first and probably be able to get out of this bed on my own first." He stumbled over the words as he gestured to himself with his hands.

"Yeah, sure." Steve had nodded quickly. "I know. I didn't mean right this second. They probably wouldn't even discharge you yet anyway."

"I could...I could ask, but, they hate us so much here because of, well, you know, all the shit you pull and they'd probably say no." he had given a nervous laugh.

"I know." Steve nodded. 

They'd grown quiet for a few seconds as the shock of the moment worked its way into their systems and for his part, Steve had tried to get his breathing back under control and the heat to leave his he felt pretty damn certain flushed face. Biting his lip, hands on his hips, he looked around the room as he collected his thoughts.

He'd just confessed to his close friend and very male partner that he had a thing for him and wanted to date him. And his friend hadn't reacted violently or laughed at him or rejected him. Holy shit! Oh, God!

Had Danny actually said yes?!

Daring another try to face Danny, he had turned his head and focused on him lying on his hospital bed. He found him staring back at him.

Danny had cleared his throat again and asked in an uncertain voice, "So...do you really...I mean..."

"Yeah." Steve had answered quietly. 

"Okay."

"Do you....I mean, really." He had swept his hand towards him.

"Yeah." Danny had confirmed on a soft tone.

"Okay, then."

"Okay."

A few more seconds later, Danny had wanted to know.

"Have you ever.... I mean I'm a guy, a man." he tried to clarify. 

Geez, McGarrett wished like hell that they had had a little more privacy. Steve had shaken his head. "You?"

"No."

Danny had nodded as he shifted his leg under his sheet. 

"If this is, you know, a delayed reaction to me gettting shot and hit and all, I underst..."

"It's not." Steve had let him know. "I mean, not that I was't scared."

"Oh, I know."

They had stared each other for few more nervous seconds and then they had both turned in the direction of the outer area to sound of Lou Grover having had enough of the whole show.

" Oh, for God's sake! Can you two get any more ridiculous?!" he had wondered in what sounded like torture. "We are tired, we are sleepy. We need food and a bed and a HUGE break from your nonsense!" he had stated. "Danny, Steve didn't just realize in the last few hours that he fell in love with you. The man has been gone on you forever and has been making an ass out of himself trying to cover it up and you're not doing any better on your end of things! The way you go off on him when he gets hurt or takes risks is pretty obvious. Steve, it defies anything I can call logic that Danny would be interested in a lunatic like you, but I'm thinking that he has been that way since you two first laid eyes on each other. So, in the interest of our sanity and ears, I think I speak for all of us, including this hospital and the crooks we just caught and arrested, would you please, Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams, admit that you want each other and get this over with, because I have to tell you, I'm going to lose my mind if I have to listen to this drivel and watch you two make goo goo eyes at each other one more day! You're both great and it's great day and you're both just swell, okay. So, man up and start dating like right the fuck now and space all of us another chapter of this, please!" he had swept the room with his arm and the big man's eyes had flashed fire and dared them to refuse him.

Steve had caved first.

"O..okay, Lou." 

"Yeah." Danny had coughed uncomfortably.

"Thank you." Lou had nodded and let out a tired breath and had turned and left the area.

Looking back at Danny, Steve had said, "I think I'm afraid of him."

Danny had only nodded back in agreement. 

The two of them had stared at each other some more and Steve had known he hadn't needed a mirror to tell him that he'd worn a silly look on his face, the one he wore whenever thoughts of Danny Williams invaded his thoughts. 

Danny had given him what Steve hoped was a hopeful look as he growled, " Stop it with the goofy face and come here, you goof. You look like you're going to fall over any minute." he had reached out his hand and indicated that Steve move closer to the bed. "I can't get up at the moment, so work with me here, okay before Grover comes back and yells at us some more. I do not want to upset him, you know." he had invited him with a smirk on his good looking face. 

And so, it had begun, this things between them that Steve hadn't found just the right word for yet. It was love, yes. Steve had fallen in love with Danny and Danny had told him yes, he felt the same way. It hadn't been a passing fancy or an experiment and Steve wasn't in between anything. And Danny wasn't trying to get over his broken marriage and it wasn't like he couldn't have other options.

And, damn it was harder sometimes. It was hard sharing their home and their kids and their lives at HQ and their moments downrange with all the guns and explosions and dangerous criminals they chased every day. It was hard when Grace and Charlie wanted a dog and Steve had been thinking of getting a cat from the shelter and Danny groaned about all the added responsibility they were going to have keep up with if they gave in and did this thing. And it was hard as they'd again felt the tug of their hearts as they watched Nahele with Danny's kids splashing around and chasing each other on their backyard beach('We could always look into adopting him together, Steve. It's possible and I'm sure the Governor would back us up. It's just going to get harder on us to give him up, you know?"). It was hard to remember who's turn it was for groceries and who took the trash out last and could someone please remember to pick up their wet towels off the floor and could they all please stop fighting over who got the first shower and the best hot water?

And never had Steve been so happy to have been given something that was harder sometimes!

He stared at Danny right now as they waited out several more minutes before making their move when they got the go ahead from Chin through their ear pieces as they heard the sounds of a drug deal being made not too far away from them.

Steve sighed. "Are you still mad?"

"I'm not mad, Steve." 

"Oh, will you quit that?! You're pissed off at me because you think I forgot. I can see it in your eyes."

" Alright, I'm frustrated a little that our dinner got called off." He didn't mention that he'd had a special seat by the window requested along with a cake that he knew was Steve's favorite because he couldn't help spoiling his boyfriend ever. "I wanted to spend some time with you, you idiot. You're not seeing anything in my eyes now except for my brain trying to come with all the crazy combinations you're going to come up to get yourself and me and our team shot at when Chin gives us the word." Danny stated, obviously trying to change the subject. "Just don't talk to me right now. I have to get ready."

"So, it's just right now, not like ever again, right?" Steve asked him trying to be sure.

Danny glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Just so you know, I didn't forget." Steve mumbled as Chin's voice came over their earpieces and he stood up.

Danny got up and followed Steve around the corner as they negotiated their way around all the heavy large boxes that crowded into the warehouse.

"Hands up! 5-0!" Steve shouted running into the open area, his weapon drawn and in the next second, the sounds of gunfire and people running around screaming and shouting filled the entire area as Steve and his team came at them from all sides!

"Hands up! Hands up!" shouted Danny. "Get them behind your head!"

"DO IT NOW!" Grover screamed as he cornered one of the culprits into a corner. "I'm not to ask you again!"

One of the men made the mistake of trying to get around Kono and her famous (or infamous as Danny liked to insist) roundhouse kick. Chin turned to aim his shotgun to help her out, but she'd already had the guy on the ground in seconds.

"Danny!" Steve shouted as he ran towards the blond, gun ready to fire as Danny's guy took a swipe at him in a latch ditch effort to avoid capture. 

Hazel eyes blazing, gun at the ready, he aimed at the target and stated, "Get on your knees, on the ground right now!" after he shoved Danny to the ground and out of the way while he shot the gun right out of the other guy's hand.

"Aw fuck!" Danny swore as he fell over while Steve pulled out his zip ties and went around the guy's back to cuff his hands together. Furious for trying to hurt Danny, Steve was rougher than necessary and he knew it and he didn't care. Yanking the man's hands harshly, the sound of the zip tie could be heard as they locked into place. 

"Steven! You neanderthal animal, I had it under control!" Danny swore as he tried to sit up.

Steve didn't answer and instead, snarled angrily at his culprit. "Stop moving! You're not going anywhere except with HPD!" 

"Steve, let him go! McGarrett!" Grover came over to him. "That's good, HPD will take it from here!" he directed and the SEAL commander reluctantly turned him over to Lou as he took the steps over to Danny.

Lou urged Steve to let the guy go before his temper took over. Steve was about to explode if he was left with this guy another second, Danny his only thought right now. Turning away from them, he focused on the blond cop.

"You alright?!" Steve asked him, reaching out his hands to his partner.

"I'm fine." Danny insisted quickly as he took several breaths. "I'd be much better if you hadn't knocked me over!" 

"You're welcome." Steven nodded to him before he reached over and clapped him on the shoulder and said in a lower voice. "You're sure you're okay?"

Danny assured him that he was and gave him a small smile of certainty as Steve's face relaxed. 

"Come on, let's get these guys booked and get out of here and go home, baby." Steve suggested to him. 

"What do you mean 'let's', McGarrett, like you're going to be a part of that process?" Danny wondered as they turned and headed for the squad cars. "Sound familiar to you? 'Book 'em, Danno." he mimicked the task force leader.

Steve only smirked, his eyes dancing merrily. "I delegate." he stated easily.

"Oh, you delegate?" Danny repeated as if that explained everything. "Is that what that's called now? Is that a new word they taught you in the army?"

"It's the Navy, Danny, remember? You wear my shirts to bed, you should remember what they say." he reminded him. He tactfully left out the part about Danny getting him a Newark PD tee shirt to wear.

"Well, I probably would if I had them on longer, you know?" Danny winked at him thinking back to how they spent the last night.

"Yes, I delegate, Daniel." Steve insisted with a grin. "And when I call you Danno...." he started to continue as they walked.

"Yeah, I got it, term of endearment. I'm good here with your explanation." 

Steve held up both hands in confusion. "What?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing." Danny shook his head. 

"Danny, I promise I haven't forgotten..." he followed after him trying to explain.

As they passed by the HPD cars, one of the men they were arresting stared after them and quipped, "How long have you two lovebirds been married anyway?" and snickered.

Without skipping a heartbeat, Steve turned and told him. "We haven't gotten there yet. We're still in the dating phase, actually. And you made us miss our Valentines Day Dinner date and I'm never going to hear the end of that." and then kept right on walking.

The man stared after them with his mouth hanging open and turned to Chin who was trying to get him into the back of the squad car. 

"Is he kidding?" he couldn't help but ask out to him.

"Shut up. Get in the car." Chin ordered him.

"I heard him say it." another man spoke up now. 

" Did you also hear the part about the fact that you made him miss his dinner plans? You want me to let him finish booking you now that he's completely pissed about that and that you went after his partner? And did anyone ask you to talk anyway?" Grover growled at him. "I'm pretty sure getting into the police car does not require you to talk."

"Just keep her the hell away from me!" the guy answered as he saw Kono walk by them on her way to her car as Lou pushed him into the car.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

McGarrett House  
Later that evening...

"I didn't forget Valentines Day, Danny." Steve sighed as he entered the living room and saw Danny relaxing on the couch having showered and dressed in a pair of loose long shorts and tee shirt.

"I didn't say anything." Danny insisted, his eyes focused on the big screen tv as he randomly flipped channels hoping there was a good game for them to watch. 

Steve rolled his eyes and suggested Danny turn the volume off.

"Why?" Danny asked him curiously.

"Would you just do it and hang on a minute and I'll be right back." He asked him, getting frustrated because he was more than a little nervous about what he had planned.

Danny did as he was told as Steve started to leave the room but continued to talk to him. "I know you're upset that our dinner date that you arranged for us tonight got called off because we got called in on that bust, but I promise I had something else planned for when we got home."

"Oh, I know what that is, babe. Actually, I had that planned, too. And we can still do that." Danny said with a wicked grin as visions of the two of them wrapped up in each other's arms and tangled in the bed sheets together flooded his mind now and he could feel himself getting excited..

He heard Steve laugh in response from the other room. "Yeah, that portion of the evening is already good to go." 

"You have to ask me nicely." Danny joked back to him.

Danny watched curiously as his friend came back into the room again carrying the guitar that he'd given him as a present last year. He'd found out that Steve used to play back in high school and wanting to encourage him to start up something he loved doing again, he'd made the purchase and surprised him. It was one of those rare moments that Danny had actually seen McGarrett speechless and without a snarky comeback. 

Danny had loved that moment.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked him now.

"I"m going to make a souflee." Steve quipped easily but with a grin as he settled himself on the coffee table in front of Danny. "What do you think I'm going to do with it?" 

Danny noticed that Steve's hand was shaking a bit now as he cleared his throat before starting to speak to him.

"Um," he started on a quiet, shaky breath thinking maybe it might have been less terrifying if Danny had left the sound on the TV where it was in the first place.

"Anyway, so I've been practicing on this thing and you'll be surprised how easily stuff comes back to you, you know, even if you haven't done something in awhile.

"I know." Danny gave him a little grin. "I heard sometimes. I'm glad you're getting use out of it, buddy." 

"Oh, I am." Steve promised him. "I was thinking about what I wanted to be able to play...and this sort of just worked out, you know."

Settling the guitar in his lap, Steve wrapped his arms around it and placed his hands on the strings. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of music that Danny recognized instantly.

"Is that...." he started ask and sat a little more forward. "Is that Bon Jovi?" 

Steve only smiled and continued to play. He didn't dare speak for fear of messing it up. He'd practiced forever when Danny wasn't around, even taking the guitar over to Chin's place to keep his secret going and telling Danny that Chin was instucting him on fixing his dad's Mercury Marquis that still sat in their garage. Steve had been nervous and hadn't believed Chin when he'd told him that he was ready for Danny to hear him. 

Danny closed his eyes and let the music take over completely as he pictured Steve working the hours it must have taken him to learn this so well. It was obvious that he had natural talent and a love for playing. He opened his eyes to watch Steve's fingers strum the strings, his handsome face in total concentration.

Danny swallowed. He could feel his heart swelling up and his breath coming harder through his nose as the notes of the song filled up his senses. No one had ever done this for him, no one had gone out of their way to make him feel like this with the gift of themselves.

Oh, sweet Lord, this man was too much! This crazy man with all of his insane antics and lunatic, impatient behavior had somehow gotten inside Danny's heart.

When the other man had finished and relaxed his hands and eased his guitar back against his chest, he looked up to watch Danny's reaction.

"Steve..." Williams began. "You learned this for me?"

"Yeah, well..." he began awkwardly. "I figured you already had enough ties." he joked to him getting a laugh from Danny.

"How long have you been...trying to learn..." He reached out a hand and placed it on Steve's knee.

"Awhile." he acknowledged. "It's not an easy piece to learn. Chin was my sounding board. I went over there so you wouldn't hear me. I'm sorry it's not better."

"I had no idea." Danny told him in just above a whisper. Danny was no expert, but he wondered how anyone could think this wasn't good. He searched for something to say that covered this whole moment and came up empty.

"I don't know....how to say it, but thank you for my present."

"You just did."

"No, I mean it. It's very beautiful, Steve. You have gifted hands. You should play more...so, so much more."

McGarrett let out a deep breath. "I'll play for you. When you gave this to me, Danny...you're always giving me something. You give me YOU...always, no matter where I am or what I'm doing...I didn't know what else to give you to show you that..." he cleared his throat. Hell, this was more than he knew how to say and the words were tumbling around in his head and he couldn't get them out the way he wanted Danny to hear them.

"I get it, buddy." Danny assured him. "I'm....ah....I'm sorry my Valentines gift got called off, he said. "I really am sorry now!"

Steve waved him off. "So, we'll go to SideStreet next weekend and you'll pick up the tab." Steve suggested.

"Ah, of course." Danny reached over and moved himself into position in front of his partner.

"I..love you, Danny. So, so much, babe." Steve mouthed to him silently. 

Danny knew he did. He could tell with every stroke of the guitar. He'd never been more sure of anything ever like he was about Steve. He hadn't been able to help himself. 

"I love you, you goof." he answered quietly, but his voice thick.

"What?" Steve asked him.

"Oh, I'm going to say thank you now." Danny informed him and leaned over and pressed his lips to Steve's own. Sliding the guitar easily down next to him and out of the way, Steve kissed him back. Danny opened his mouth and Steve slipped inside and with each second, the kiss deepened and became more intense. 

Danny fisted Steve's shirt before fumbling with the buttons and pulling them apart to get his hands on his bare chest, still warm from his own shower. They hadn't stopped kissing yet, their emotions and need taking over completely.

"Oh, God, Danny!" Steve groaned against him, his arms grabbing and holding onto him as he moved off the coffee table and over to the couch. His hands started making work of taking Danny's shirt off as he laughed at Steve's clumsy attempts.

"Hey, I'm usually smoother than this, you know that." Steve let him know breathlessly. "I'm just....this is your fault, you know, Danno." 

"Oh, it's MY fault, right." Danny snickered. "You're just Smooth Dog."

"Well, I was before I met you and fell..." he started to say, but Danny grabbed him again and started to kiss on his neck. "Um, I was...was...shit, what was I saying?!" he wondered as he gave himself over to Danny's actions.

"You were saying you agree with my idea about having dinner later and not bothering to go upstairs to continue what we started here!" Danny supplied helpfully and he reached for the buttons of Steve's cargo shorts and flicked them open.

"Oh, yeah, I was..." Steve agreed feeling himself getting harder by the second as Danny's tongue traced a line down his throat now.

"And you were just telling me how smart I am to think of these plans, babe." Danny added for him before taking a nip at his collarbone and reaching inside his shorts to take a hold of him.

"Ahhh!" Steve grunted uncontrollably as he tried to catch his breath, pleasure ripping through him in waves. "Yeah, yeah, the smartest man I know, pal!" he agreed as he reached for Danny's shorts and dipped his hand inside.

"Happy Valentines Day, Steven!" Danny said as they tumbled over on the couch together.

"Happy Valentines Day, Daniel!" he answered back and that was the last of coherent conversation as the room filled up with their loud groaning and crying out within moments!...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for all of the comments and kudos you've given me for my work. Very humbling to me. Please forgive the sometimes constant editing. My computer sometimes doesn't always cooperate with me. I apologize so much.


End file.
